sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Αλεξάνδρεια
Αλεξάνδρεια Alexandria thumb|300px| [[Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία Αλεξάνδρειες ]] - Θηλυκό όνομα που συναντάται σε διάφορες γλώσσες. - Είναι όνομα ιστορικών πόλεων. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Αλεξάνδρεια" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Αλέξανδρος". Ονομασία * Λατινικά (Latin): Alexandria * Αγγλικά (English): Alexandria * Γερμανικά (German): http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/ * Γαλλικά (French): http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/ * Ιταλικά (Italian): http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/ * Ισπανικά (Spanish): http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/ * Πορτογαλικά (Portuguese): http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/ * Ρωσικά (Russian): http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/ * Αραβικά (Arabian): http://ar.wikipedia.org/wiki/ Ιστορικές Πόλεις thumb|300px| [[Αραχωσία Γανδάρα ]] Το όνομα Αλεξάνδρεια είναι το όνομα που έδινε ο Μέγας Αλέξανδρος και οι διάδοχοί του, στις πόλεις τις οποίες ίδρυαν ή μετονόμαζαν: Ελληνιστική Αφρική Ελληνιστική Αίγυπτος *Αλεξάνδρεια, η Μεγάλη, Αίγυπτος Ελληνιστική Ασία Ελληνιστική Αρεία *Αλεξάνδρεια, η Αρειανή, Herat, Αρεία, Άρειος Ποταμός Ελληνιστική Αραχωσία *Αλεξάνδρεια, η Αραχωσιανή, Kandahar, Αραχωσία, Ετύμανδρος Ποταμός Ελληνιστική Δραγγία *Αλεξάνδρεια, η Προφθασία, Juwain, Δραγγιανή, Ετύμανδρος Ποταμός Η πόλη Prophthasia βρισκόταν στην Zarangiaya (Darangiana or Sakestana). It is believed to be located in Paishawaran, in Phrada (today's Farah), and the ruins are still located in the north of Ετύμανδρος Ποταμός (Hamon river) around one hundred eighty miles from Herat. Alexander built the a fort (Alexandria Prophthasia) in this city. Ελληνιστική Παρικανία *Αλεξάνδρεια, η Εσχάτη, Khozend, περιοχή Τασκένδης, Τατζικιστάν, Παρικανία? Ιαξάρτης Ποταμός Ελληνιστική Μαργιανή *Αλεξάνδρεια, η Μαργιανή, Μαργιανή, Μαργαίος Ποταμός, (Murghab), περιοχή του Tedzhent, Τουρκμενιστάν, Μαύρη Έρημος, Ελληνιστική Βακτρία *Αλεξάνδρεια, η Υποκαυκάσεια, Begram, Βακτρία :Το θέρος του 327 π.Χ. ο Αλέξανδρος έφυγε από τη Σογδιανή και εισήλθε στη Βακτριανή, κινούμενος προς νότο, και στην Ινδία. Στην περιοχή των Παροπαμισάδων ίδρυσε μια νέα Αλεξάνδρεια, την επί Καυκάσου. Την εποίκισε με ντόπιους κατοίκους και βοηθητικό στρατιωτικό προσωπικό. Η πόλη βρίσκεται πολύ κοντά στη σημερινή πόλη Μπαγκράμ του Αφγανιστάν. Ελληνιστική Ινδία *Αλεξάνδρεια, η Ινδική, Πενταποταμία, Ινδία :Γνωρίζουμε ότι ο Αλέξανδρος ίδρυσε, το 325 π.Χ., μια πόλη κοντά στον ποταμό Ακεσίνη (σημερινός Χενάμπ του Πακιστάν). Την επίβλεψη της ανέγερσης είχε ο Ηφαιστίων. Δεν γνωρίζουμε όμως το όνομα που της δόθηκε. Ο Αλέξανδρος εγκατέστησε στην πόλη κυρίως εντόπιους, αλλά και αρκετούς μισθοφόρους που δεν επιθυμούσαν να συνεχίσουν. Ίσως, τελικά η πόλη αυτή να ταυτίζεται με εκείνη που αναφέρει ο Διόδωρος και όχι ο Αρριανός, η οποία κτίστηκε στη συμβολή του ποταμού Ακεσίνη με τον Ινδό και είχε 10.000 κατοίκους. Την πόλη αυτή μερικοί την ταυτίζουν με την σημερινή πόλη Ουτς Σαρίφ του Πακιστάν. *Αλεξάνδρεια, η Ωπιανή, Παραπανισάτιδα, Ινδία, : Ο Αλέξανδρος ανέθεσε, το 326/325 π.Χ. στον Κρατερό να οχυρώσει την πρωτεύουσα των Μουσικανών. Στη συνέχεια τοποθέτησε φρουρά και ίσως μετονόμασε την πόλη σε Αλεξάνδρεια. Ελληνιστική Σογδία *Αλεξάνδρεια, η Σογδιανή, Σογδία Ελληνιστική Βακτρία *Αλεξάνδρεια, η Βακτριανή, Andkhui, Βακτρία , "ανώνυμος ποταμός", *Αλεξάνδρεια, η Ωξιανή, Ai-Khanoum, Βακτρία , "Ώξος Ποταμός (Amu Darya) Ai-Khanoum or Ay Khanum (lit. “Oh Lady” in Persian), probably the historical Alexandria on the Oxus, also possibly later named "Ευκρατίδεια"), was founded in the 4th century BC, following the conquests of Alexander the Great and was one of the primary cities of the Greco-Bactrian kingdom. The city is located in the Kunduz area, in northeastern Afghanistan, at the confluence of the Oxus river (today's Amu Darya) and the Kokcha river Ελληνιστική Περσίδα *Αλεξάνδρεια Σαλμούς, Ιράν Ελληνιστική Καρμανία *Αλεξάνδρεια η Καρμάνεια" : Ιδρύθηκε το 325 π.Χ. στην Καρμανία και τοποθετείται στο σημερινό Ιράν, στην περιφέρεια Κερμάν. *Αλεξάνδρεια Ωρειτική Την άνοιξη του 325 π.Χ. εισέβαλε στη χώρα των Ωρειτών. Εκεί ανακατασκεύασε την πρωτεύουσά τους, Ραμβακία. Την επίβλεψη μάλιστα του έργου την ανέθεσε στον Ηφαιστίωνα και μετονόμασε την πόλη σε Αλεξάνδρεια. Σήμερα η περιοχή ονομάζεται Μπέλα και βρίσκεται στο Βελουχιστάν. ---- thumb| [[Αφγανιστάν ]] *334 Αλεξάνδρεια Alexandria in Troia (Turkey) - *333 Alexandria at Issus/Alexandrette (Iskanderun, Turkey) - *332 Alexandria of Caria/by the Latmos (Alinda, Turkey) - *331 Alexandria Mygdoniae - *331 Αλεξάνδρεια (Αίγυπτος) - *330 Αλεξάνδρεια (Δραγγία) ''η Προφθασία/in Dragiana/Phrada (Farah, Afghanistan) - *330 Αλεξάνδρεια (Αρεία) (Herat, Afghanistan) - *330 Αλεξάνδρεια (Αραχωσία) (Kandahar, Afghanistan) - *330 Αλεξάνδρεια η Κωφηνίτις (= Καβούρη, (Kabul, Afghanistan), επί του Κωφήνα Ποταμού) *330 Αλεξάνδρεια η Ινδοκαυκάσεια (Begram, Afghanistan) - *329 Αλεξάνδρεια (Παροπαμισάτιδα) (Ghazni, Afghanistan) - *329 Alexandria Eschate or Ultima (Khodjend, Tajikistan) - *329 Alexandria on the Oxus (Ai-Khanoum, Afghanistan) - *329 Αλεξάνδρεια (Μαργιανή) (Merv, Turkmenistan) - *327 Alexandria Nicaea (on the Hydaspes, India) - *327 Alexandria Bucephala (on the Hydaspes, India) - *325 Αλεξάνδρεια (Σογδία) *325 Αλεξάνδρεια (Ωρειτική) ( = Ραμβακία) (Bela, Pakistan) - *325 Αλεξάνδρεια η Ακεσίνεια στον Ακεσίνη *325 Αλεξάνδρεια (Πενταποταμία) στην συμβολή Ινδού και Ακεσίνη *a in Opiene (confluence of Indus & Acesines, India) - *325 Αλεξάνδρεια η Υφάσεια στον Υφάσιδα Ποταμό, στο Punjab *326 (Ιούλιος) Αλεξάνδρεια η Ωπιανή (στην Ώπιδα, Ghazni, *324 Alexandria in Susiana/Charax (Spasinou Charax on the Tigris, Iraq) - *325 Αλεξάνδρεια (Καρμανία) (Gulashkird, Iran) - *? Alexandria of Carmahle? (Kahnu) Ελληνιστική Μικρά Ασία *Αλεξάνδρεια, στην Λάτμο, σημερινή Αλίντα, Τουρκία Νεότερες Πόλεις Επίσης άλλες πόλεις έλαβαν αυτό το όνομα: *Αλεξάνδρεια Ημαθίας *Αλεξανδρούπολη Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Αλέξανδρος Γ' ο Μέγας *αποικία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Ιστορικές Πόλεις Γης Category: Ονομασίες Ελληνικής Γλώσσας